personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Filming Locations (Season 1)
This collection of filming locations lists sites that were featured in Person of Interest Season 1 along with related details. As the show is filmed in the New York City area, street signs, landmarks, and other points of reference that appear in the episodes help to determine where the scene was shot even if the location has a different name or was standing in for another real-life location. Selected locations (and more soon) are also plotted out on this Google Map . The list provides an overview of the actual locations used during filming. Many of the sites are exteriors only, such as the Library; interiors such as the Library and the 8th Precinct are filmed on standing sets constructed for the show and located at Silvercup Studios East in Long Island City. More details and trivia can be found on corresponding episode pages. 1x01: Pilot *Reese leaves the precinct through what is possibly a back entrance, where Finch's bodyguards pick him up. The address of the building is 570 Washington St. and it is really the St. John's Center Studios, the production facility for the Person of Interest pilot. *Reese meets Finch at Queensbridge Park. *Finch and Reese get out of the car on 6th Ave, between 49th and 50th Sts. After Reese punches Finch's bodyguards, he walks by 1251 6th Ave. near 50th St, toward the Chase Bank building. *As Finch and Reese talk about the history of the Machine, they walk through various parts of Central Park, including the Mall . *Finch takes Reese to the Library (exterior) at 160 Lexington Ave. near E 30th St. The tunnel entrance to the Library is a composite from 5 Beekman St., near City Hall. As of 2013, 5 Beekman is no longer open to the public due to ongoing construction. *Scenes in the Library were filmed inside W. B. Thompson Mansion, also known as Alder Manor, a historic country estate at 1061 N. Broadway, Yonkers. Reese's cheap hotel room as well as the upscale one where he wakes up and meets Finch again, as well as Diane Hansen's apartment were also filmed in the building. *When Reese spies on Diane Hansen in her office, he is on the roof of 130 W. 42nd St., which has several Gothic ornaments. The windows of her office are actually the Alvin Ailey Dance Theatre at 405 W. 55th St. near Ninth Ave. *When Reese snaps pictures of Fusco making a deal with the dirty cops, they're at Clinton Diner, also featured in Cura Te Ipsum. *While rescuing Michael Pope, Reese shoots the car with a bazooka at 116 St. and Riverside Drive. *Carter arrests Azarello at W. 49th St. near Sixth Ave. *At the end of the episode, Reese stares into a security camera at the southwest corner of 49th and 6th Ave. In real life, a camera similar to the one Reese stares at can be found on the southwest corner of 48th and 6th Ave. 1x02: Ghosts *When Reese tries to follow Finch, who says, "We'll meet on my schedule, not yours." Finch is near 299 Broadway in Tribeca, and Reese is at 130 Duane Street. *The Whitaker family grave is at Calvary Cemetery in Queens. The Manhattan skyline can be seen when the camera pans right. *Theresa's friend Deacon is skating in Washington Square Park. At the end of the episode, Carter meets Theresa in the park. *The cafe where Reese and Fusco try to find out who is the contract killer is Junior's Cafe, 46-18 Vemon Blvd, Queens. *The exterior of Finch's office is at 101 Park Avenue. 1x03: Mission Creep *Reese tails Joey Durban through Williamsburg, Brooklyn. The cafe where Durban's girlfriend works is Enid's, located in the same neighborhood on the corner of Driggs and Manhattan Avenue. *Sam Latimer's bar is really the Bratva on 1205 Surf Ave, Coney Island. *Reese and Joey Durban walk through Luna Park. *In the flashback, Reese and Jessica bump into each other at LaGuardia Airport. *Carter talks to Reese on a walkie-talkie in front of the New York State Supreme Court at 60 Centre St., while Reese is in the park across the street and adjacent to the northwest. 1x04: Cura Te Ipsum *The opening voiceover contains an overhead shot of the Bank of America Tower and MetLife office at 42nd St. and Sixth Ave (which may be additional footage from the pilot scene where Reese spies on the POI from a rooftop). *The real hospital where Megan Tillman works is the North General Hospital at 1879 Madison Ave. *The food truck where Megan bumps into Andrew Benton is parked in front of the Aerosoles store on Lexington Ave. near E. 58th St. It is a real Frites 'n' Meats truck. *Benton's office at Hudson Liberty Financials is nowhere near Wall St. It's actually at 135 E 57th St., and is the same location as Oscorp in the Spiderman movies. *The club where Megan flirts with Benton is at W. 27th St. *Carter visits Finch at his cover residence at 21-21 45th Ave., Queens. *Reese finds Megan Tillman at the Clinton Diner in Maspeth, Queens. 1x05: Judgment *Finch has breakfast in the Lyric Diner (now closed) at 283 3rd Ave., within walking distance of the Library. *The courthouse exterior was shot at Bronx County Supreme Court at 851 Grand Concourse. *When Angela Markham leaves the courthouse to call her co-conspirators she is near E 24 St. and Madison Square Park. The Credit Suisse building is visible in the background. *It appears that Judge Gates' son, Sam, is held in the Belmont Mausoleum in Woodlawn Cemetery, Bronx. 1x06: The Fix *Zoe meets Virtanen's people at Columbus Circle and later procures the tape in Central Park. *The shootout happens at the Manhattan Bridge Archway Plaza in Dumbo, Brooklyn. *Virtanen's HQ is actually the Michael F. Price Center for Genetic and Translational Medicine and the Harold and Muriel Block Research Pavilion, a research facility of the Albert Einstein College of Medicine at 1301 Morris Park Avenue. *The restaurant where Reese finds Zoe is Gabriel's Bar & Restaurant at 11 W 60th St. *Zoe and Reese meet Lt. Gilmore in front of the Alexander Hamilton U.S. Custom House at 1 Bowling Green. 1x07: Witness *The real location of the bodega (small market) seen in the beginning of the episode is Golden Key Gourmet Foods at 1067 Brighton Beach Ave. *Charlie Burton lives at 711 Brightwater Court. The rooftop where Reese is standing is on the Jewish Community Center across the street and due south of the residence. *Reese and Charlie Burton evade the Russian mobsters by moving north from the corner of Brighton 7th Street/Brightwater Court. (In actuality, proceeding in that direction will lead to the elevated platform of the Brighton Beach MTA station and a mixture of low-medium density residential/ commercial developments. There is no building of that size in the area, and no government-subsidized projects in Brighton Beach. Buildings of this nature would actually be in Coney Island, a community west of Brighton Beach, with Neptune Avenue serving as the boundary between the two districts.) *The Bay Ridge Savings bank where Finch hacks into the ATM is really a Jewish Community Center (Shorefront YM-YWHA of Brighton - Manhattan Beach, Inc) located at 3300 Coney Island Ave., adjacent to Brighton Beach. This Community Center is the spot used by Mr. Reese to observe the "Charlie Burton residence", Also, Finch slips into a car as the police arrive on scene. Given the direction the car is traveling, it would hit the beach, a dead-end. *Fusco buys a hot dog and meets Finch below the elevated platform of the Brighton Beach MTA station on the north side of Brighton Beach Avenue between Brighton 5th St and Brighton 6th St. 1x08: Foe *Ulrich Kohl travels through Grand Central Terminal. *The grave site where Ulrich Kohl hid the stash kit is at Calvary Cemetery in Queens, the same location as the Whitaker grave in . It is at the same location, just seen from a different camera angle. *Wernick, one of Kohl's former team mates, is having lunch at Craftbar on Broadway. *Reese shoots the car at the underpass of the Manhattan approach (155th Street Viaduct) to the Macombs Dam Bridge. Apparently, Reese fired his high-powered rifle near Bradhurst Ave. to hit its target approximately near the intersection of Harlem River Drive Service Rd. and Adam Clayton Powell Jr Blvd. Also, the car is heading in the opposite direction as indicated by the yellow signs in the background. *Kohl is shot in Central Park. 1x09: Get Carter *The Fort Totten tunnels, part of a decommissioned Army base in Queens serves as a stand-in for an Iraqi Forward Operating Base as established in the opening shot. *Carter talks to her informant near Cortlandt Alley in Chinatown. Later on, she is shot in the alley. *Reese attempts to capture Hector Alvarez at his auto-repair shop, located near the corner of 25th St. and 51st Ave. This filming location is very close to a location used for an ambush scene featured in "No Good Deed" *The SWAT team storms Hector's gun warehouse by Kent and West Sts.On the waterfront in Greenpoint, Brooklyn. 1x10: Number Crunch *The opening shot, where a car crash takes place, is actually Joralemon Street in Brooklyn, not Roosevelt Drive as shown on the Machine feed. *Reese is supposed to get a hair cut at Space Salon on 155 6th Avenue. The salon is next to the Ducati store where the bomb exploded. In the scene where Reese talks to Finch on the phone and the bomb explodes, Reese would have been hit as well. *After Detective Carter determines that Detective Foster does not exist, she is trailed by two CIA Field Officers, Snow and Evans, as she is walking south along the east side of Flatbush Ave. between Fulton St. and Livingston St. in Brooklyn. *The parking garage where Finch picks up Reese after he was shot by Evans is the Battery Parking Garage at 70 Greenwich St. in the Financial District. 1x11: Super *Reese's temporary apartment is in the Apthorp, 2211 Broadway/390 West End Ave. Nora Ephron and many other famous people lived there and the buildings served as location for countless movies. *In the flashback, Finch runs in Battery Park before eavesdropping on Alicia and Nathan. *Carter's apartment is on the Upper West side, between 70th and 80th Sts and Columbus Ave. Theodore Roosevelt Park/Central Park can be seen in the background. In the series, Carter's apartment is supposed to be at 3001 E 5th Street, however, the building doesn't match those found in the East Village. *When Carter evades the CIA surveillance team, she walks from the northwest corner of the former Customs House (the George Gustav Heye Center, National Museum of the American Indian, near Battery Park and far from the police station) west across the Bowling Green promenade which hugs the southern perimeter of the eponymous park and train station, to 25 Broadway, where she switches her coat, so that she can exit the building and catch a taxi, just in time at Broadway and Morris St. Although it is not on camera, it is near the modified traffic island occupied by the Charging Bull statue. *The second Person of Interest in the episode stands in front of a TruPrime Bank, which is actually a disguised Chase Bank outside the Apthorp building. Famous restaurant La Caridad is in the background when the camera shows the POI. To get the POI in her sight line Carter would have to be standing by First Baptist Church. *Towards the end of the episode when Finch disposes of Ernie Trask's gun, an ambulance stands in the background covering the La Caridad sign. 1x12: Legacy *Reese and Carter meet face to face for the second time at the Lyric Diner. *The courthouse where Andrea works is really the Queens County Clerk at 8811 Sutphin Boulevard. *On her way home, Andrea leaves Shannon Pot (4505 Davis St., Long Island City) before being attacked for the first time. She takes a fictional route home and passes 5 Pointz (45-46 Davis Street, Long Island City; the opposite direction on the subway). 5 Pointz is a famous graffiti mecca. Andrea then boards the subway. The Court Square Diner (featured in several subsequent episodes) is in the background. This area is near Silvercup Studios, where "Person of Interest" is filmed. *The boxing club is LA Boxing Astoria at 34-05 Steinway St. *Will Ingram takes Finch to the loft he inherited. The address is 214 Lafayette St. *The actual location of parole officer Dominic Galuska's apartment is 86-98 Kenmare St. The sign for the cross street, Mulberry, is visible when Reese carries the stolen computer in the rain. Mulberry St. is near Will’s loft. *Galuska is shaking down one of his parolees near Spark's Deli (2831 Borden Ave, Long Island City).This filming location is very close to a location used for an ambush scene featured in "No Good Deed". *Finch's safe house where Andrea hides is actually the top floor of Will Ingram's loft. Camera angles disguise most of the area, however, for a split second parts of a characteristic wall painting and the outdoor garden are visible. *Reese tails Gloria Copeland along 22nd St. She buys flowers at the corner of E. 23th St and 3rd Ave., near the Lyric Diner. *In the closing scene, Fusco tails Finch in Madison Square Park. 1x13: Root Cause *Congressman Delancey is shot at Capitale at 130 Bowery, two blocks south of the real Delancey St. *Finch purchases a new cell phone outside Grand Central Terminal. *Reese and Scott (the POI) ride the "S" shuttle train to Grand Central. It's easier to halt that line for film production, as it only goes from Times Square to Grand Central. *The ensuing fight takes place somewhere else; that corridor in Grand Central doesn't contain a bathroom. 1x14: Wolf and Cub *Signs identify Myrtle, Vernon, Marcy, and Tompkins Aves., placing the real-life neighborhood in Bedford Stuyvesant, arguably an even more dangerous area than Crown Heights. Myrtle Ave. was once nicknamed “Murder Ave." *Fusco spies on Finch and Will Ingram in front of the Staten Island Ferry Whitehall Terminal. *Finch's insurance company is located in the One State Street Plaza building, across Battery Park at the south tip of Manhattan. 1x15: Blue Code *In the flashback, the building where Stanton, Snow and Reese meet is at the corner of 44th Dr and 10th St. in Queens. When Reese leaves the building and the image turns into Machine feed, he is walking down 44th Dr. It is however impossible for the surveillance camera to capture that scene from a post at Jackson Ave, as indicated in the sequence. *Michael Cahill's house is at 3404 204th and 34th St. in Queens, not Orchard Ave and Rugby, Brooklyn as mentioned by Reese and in the surveillance feed. Orchard Avenue is located on Staten Island. *Fusco and Simmons talk at the Unisphere in Flushing Meadows Corona Park. *The car explodes at Brooklyn Navy Yard.p00n's Instagram Blowing up a car #personofinterest #cbs #work #film 1x16: Risk *Baylor Zimm's true location is 1221 6 Ave. between 48 and 49 Sts., one block away from a JP Morgan Chase office which served as location for the Virtanen trial shown on TV when Reese met with Adam Saunders in his office. This is also the same location where Reese fought against Finch's protection detail in . *When Reese appears to be on the rooftop of The Milford hotel at 700 8th Ave. by W. 45th St. when he spies on Adam during the day. *The food truck is parked in front of Sparta's Deli & Restaurant at 31-46 Greenpoint Ave, Brooklyn. *Reese and Adam Saunders play golf at Chelsea Piers. *Carter retrieves the mobile phone from a waste bin in front of Baylor Zimm. Elias calls Reese from the same location. 1x17: Baby Blue *St. Raymond Clinic, where Finch steals the baby is actually the Inwood House, a maternity shelter for teenagers at 320 E 82nd St. *Reese and Finch take the baby out in Carl Schurz Park (East End Ave. from E. 84th to E. 90th St.). *When Reese watches Bradley Petrossian and realize he's gay, he’s at Oren’s Daily Roast at 1574 1st Ave. between 81st and 82nd Sts. *Finch moves Leila's grandparents to his safe house at 21-21 45th Ave. in Queens, the same address he used as a cover residence when Carter came to interview him about the evidence locker robbery in . *Reese negotiates with Elias near the Queensboro Bridge. 1x18: Identity Crisis *The real-life location of both Jordans’ apartments is the West Village. *Finch and the female Jordan Hester eat at Robert, the restaurant on the top floor of the Museum of Arts and Design (2 Columbus Circle). *The bar where the male Jordan Hester works and where Fusco steals Reese’s fries is 7B at 108 Ave. in the East Village. *Finch talks to the female Jordan Hester in the Rizzoli Bookstore at W 57th St. In 2014, the building owners announced plans to demolish the 109-year-old building.Bookstore May Have to Flee Wrecking Ball, Again *At the end of the episode the female Jordan Hester and her accountant eat at Ouest on 2315 Broadway. 1x19: Flesh and Blood *Taylor Carter's school is St. Cecilia School, located at the corner of Richardson St. and Monitor St. When Carter drops off Taylor at his school at the beginning of the episode and later when Scarface kidnaps Taylor the actual building can be seen. *The Covenant Club where the Dons meet in real life is the Montauk Club at 25 8th Ave. in Brooklyn. The club's logo is visible on the doors. Reese was standing across the street just a few feet away. The scene was shot with a telephoto lens making the buildings in the background appear closer than they really are. Finch is using the service entry on the east side of the building. *The first Don is killed in front of Bamonte's Restaurant at 32 Withers St., Brooklyn *Reese, Finch, and Carter meet inside Court Square Diner at 23rd Street, Long Island City. The graffiti is visible from the window. Later in the episode, Carter and her son reunite outside the same diner. *Finch's safe house is at 954 President St. The actual building has bars on the second floor windows. 1x20: Matsya Nyaya *The diner where Tommy's girlfriend, Ashley works is The Highliner at 210 10th Ave. near 22nd St. *The truck makes a stop by Union Square in Manhattan. *Reese is shot in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, in front of the Soma Health Club at 107 South 6th St. *Reese is treated at the Kings County Hospital Center, 451 Clarkson Ave., Brooklyn.p00n's Instagram How I spend my Friday nights *When Reese and Stanton arrive in Ordos, they are actually at a housing development under construction on Long Island. The Ordos skyline was spliced in afterwards.POI Rewatch: Recap: With Elias locked behind bars... *The "bank across the street from the Royal Manhattan Hotel" as reported by Snow in is a branch of First Republic Bank at 320 Park Ave., across from the St. Bartholomew's Church. The "Royal Manhattan Hotel" where Kara Stanton is staying is actually 200 5th Ave., the same building where Reese was standing when he watched Finch receiving a new number in . 1x21: Many Happy Returns *Reese plays chess with Mr. Han in Columbus Park. *Sarah Jennings exits the 1 train at 125th St. and Broadway when Fusco tries to follow her to work. The train is very close to Tiemann Pl., her fictional address. She would use this route to go home. Later in the episode, she’s on her terrace and the same train station is in the background (as a green covered bridge). *The exterior of the bar and the Marshal’s office are one to two blocks apart. Right before Reese drives Finch back to the Library, there’s a view of New York Public Library (476 5th Ave). *The Marshal’s “office” is around E 41. St. and Park Ave., just steps from Grand Central Terminal (where Sarah tries to escape) and IFT. *Meadowbrook Motor Lodge, the motel where Reese saves Sarah, is in Jericho, NY. *Finch and Reese talk at Queensbridge Park. *Reese's loft belongs to Home Studios Inc. at 873 Broadway by 18th St., within walking distance of the Library. 1x22: No Good Deed *Many of the outdoor scenes are shot in or near Madison Square Park *Reese tails Finch on 5th Ave. and hides behind the columns at the entrance of Eataly (200 5th Ave. between 23rd and 24th Sts.). There really is a pay phone on the corner. *Henry Peck's apartment is at 15 W. 24th St. *Henry Peck's office (the NSA listening station) is at the same address (135 E. 57th St.) as Andrew Benton's financial firm in . The camera angles are different to disguise it. *The flashbacks with Nathan were also filmed inside the same building as Peck's office.p00n's Instagram #BrettCullen #Poi #Working #Filming *After being suspended and almost killed, Henry Peck calls his boss just outside Madison Square Park. Later Reese and Finch follow him in the park. *When Alicia calls Henry Peck, she is standing at the same pay phone Finch used at the beginning of the episode (23rd St. and 5th Ave). *Finch tells Henry Peck about the Machine in the seating area near 23rd St. and 5th Ave. When Finch leaves, the Flatiron building is in the background. *The cross-streets where Reese and Peck were ambushed by the sniper, while in the taxi-car occurs near the corner of 25th St. and 50th Ave. The Long Island Expressway (Queens Midtown Freeway) is built over the "flying junction" of the regional freight railway. *Reese buys tea, and later Finch and Reese walk through Washington Square Park while talking about Grace. Grace's approximate address is 9 Washington Square North, part of the historic townhouse row that NYU reserves for faculty housing. 1x23: Firewall *Fusco meets the rest of HR at Ben & Jack's Steakhouse at 255 5th Ave. by E. 29th St. (close to the Library) *Root lives in The Pierpont at 111 E 30th St., one block from the Library. She buys coffee at Cosi (461 Park Avenue South). Her office is at 5 Hanover Square. *Zoe and Reese watch Root as she sips coffee at the Andaz Wall St. courtyard at Water St. and Gouverneur Ln. *Root is nearly shot near Exchange Place and Hanover Sts. (not Fulton as stated by the police) *Reese takes Root to the Andaz Wall Street at 75 Wall St. The honeymoon suite appears to be a condo on top of the hotel. *Finch is captured behind Pier 35/36, around Montgomery St. and FDR Dr. This area is undeveloped and difficult to access, although there are plans to make it a park called the East River Blueway. *HR's car explodes on Skillman Ave. near Austel Pl. in Long Island City. Reese exits Carter's car at Austel. *Several scenes in the episode happen near 48th St. and 6th Ave. The camera angle changes to create different views. **When Simmons instructs the henchmen, he’s at 49th St. and 6th Ave. The camera is pointing east. **When Zoe warns Reese about “Caroline” on the phone, he’s on the north side of 48th St., about 20 feet west of 6th Ave. The camera is pointing east. **When Simmons returns to work, he’s near the Cort Theatre at 138 W 48th St. by 6th Ave. The camera is pointing west. If Simmons took one more step, he would have walked into Reese. *At the end of the episode, Reese stares into the same security camera at the southwest corner of 49th and 6th Ave. as in . References } |style=margin: 5em auto; text-align: left; |titlestyle=background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #091301; padding: 0px 5px; | list1 = Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 }} Category:Locations Category:Filming Locations Category:Production Category:Lists